


Drunk

by acenerdqueen



Series: Roosterteeth Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, i guess, more an interaction, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/acenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt 'You peed on my car. You were drunk.I was in the car. There will be held to pay.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

The light sound of running water broke Michael's light nap. He grunted. With his eyes bleating open, he peered out of the car window; he expected to see heavy rain dribbling down his window. Instead it was a clear night with a bright moon and twinkling stars. The sound could still be heard which forced him to sit up and start rolling down his window. He studied his head out the window, reddish hair glinting faintly in the moonlight. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" 

There was a guy. A guy peeing. A guy fucking peeing on his car. The guy turned his head and mumbled something, liquid still dripping down the side of Michael's car. His head turning revealed slightly interesting yet unattractive features framed with an extremely large nose. Judging from his gentle swaying and hazy eyes he was drunk. And still peeing. 

"Oi fucker listen to me. Stop peeing on my fucking car." This was yelled rather than said angrily as before.  
The guy looked at him, grinned and then leant against the car. His zip was still undone and Michael was extremely glad that the lighting was bad enough not to give him and useful of a strangers dick. 

"I'm sorry mate. I've just had a top night that's all." 

Michael stared. What the fuck kind of language do you call that. He sort of understood it but a British accent and a drunken slur often morphed into an alien language when mixed. 

"I just really needed to have a piss, but I didn't realize there was such a fitty in the car."

It was like a cord snapped somewhere inside Michael. He was scarily quiet. The drunken face still grinned through the window. Slowly Michael began to turn on the car, unknown to the strangers knowledge. The sudden rev of the cars engine startled the drunk and he leaped away from the car like he'd been stung. Michael grinned and drove off, a trail of dust, smoke and a drunk were all that was left behind.


End file.
